Light Angel
by Gekko Kitsune
Summary: 'An angel was born, on the same day Naruto was. Was it destiny? How will they react when they figure out the others secrets? With a power darker than any other, how will she walk on the Road of Destiny' Vote in the reviews if you want our angel to be with Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, or Gaara. I suck at summaries, so please read, and I hope it's better than the summary. Rated K - T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HAI PEOPLES! My name is Gekko Kitsune (Moonlight Fox), and this is my first fanfic. Ever. So, please be nice, flames will be used for smores, and please R&R! I'm sorry if there's any OOCness in this chapter. Now, before I forget, onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I, Gekko Kitsune, do NOT own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden in any way! *quiet sob*, *sniffle*. You can go to the story now… **

_Prologue (Hikari POV)_

I was running. Running away from the people that were trying to bring me back home. It was night out, but I could still see their white masks, with empty black holes for eyes. They looked like animals, with the painting decorating it. I probably would've liked the masks if the people wearing them weren't chasing me. I could barely keep my fast pace, as my malnourished body was about to collapse. I was being chased, by a group of five people, all with different types of masks. I was in the woods, and after my experiences, I knew that I was at a disadvantage. Tree branches whipped at my face, leaving slashes across it. The hard floor bruised and cut my bare feet. My already rags for clothes were being ripped apart by bushes with thorns. My hair had leaves in it, and I knew I was beyond dirty. My lungs were burning, as I panted, gasping for air.

Who am I? My name's Hikari Tenshi. I have moon white hair, with a slight tint of light grey, which cascades down to my lower back, and crystal blue eyes that sometimes turn gold, depending on my mood. My pale white skin stands out against the black darkness of the night, even with all the dirt on it. I have a secret that I try to keep with all my life. I have wings. The feathers are as white as a fresh blanket of snow, with the primary and secondary flight feathers a faint but shiny silver. I usually keep them hidden in a thin jacket, but all the thorns and plant life surrounding me tore it to shreds with their sharpness. Once I tried flying with them, but I was too weak with exhaustion and hunger, so my wings couldn't keep me in the air. I'm eight, but I'm very skinny due to such little nutrition I can find for myself. I was born on October 10th, but my birthday is one of the worst days of the year for me. Mobs always find me, no matter where I hide. I know I'm different, because why else would people stare at with cruel eyes, or have people chuck rocks at me just because I'm near them? I tried to run away, but no matter how hard I try, I can't escape.

I soon felt a thin wire wrap around me, cutting me, but not to severely. I gave out, knowing that I couldn't free myself. I fell on my knees, and warm tears stung my eyes.

"We finally caught you." A man told me, but I was already going to sleep, knowing that they would bring me back to my home, Konohagakure.

_Back at the Hospital_

I woke up to Hokage-sama's saddened voice.

"Hikari, why do you do this to yourself? You're only hurting yourself more than the village has already done to you…" He seemed to be talking to himself, but I fluttered my eyes open to tell him I was awake.

"I'm sorry, but I already know that the masked people are going to bring me back. _Even though I struggle so much…"_ I told him, but thought the last part to myself. He smiled slightly at my attempt to reassure him that I was okay.

"It's alright, but don't leave without my consent. I don't want you getting hurt any more than you already have." I smiled back, telling him that I wouldn't do it without permission. A while later he left, telling me that I needed to recover, so he was going back to his duties. I knew that this was probably the only time I would get to relax, because as soon as I would leave the hospital, the nightmare I have called life would start all over again.

_Time Skip (2 Days Later)_

I barely left the comforting protection that the hospital offered me, and already people were glaring at me. I live near the main district in the village, so I have to go through the crowd, hoping people won't see me. But of course, someone noticed my white hair in the crowd. A woman in her mid-twenties grabbed a lock of my flowing hair and pulled with all her might. I fell down with a yelp, tears already starting to form in my eyes. Then she whispered ugly words in my ear, and then yelled out,

"Look, everybody! The freak finally shows up!"

Everybody was either staring at me in disgust, or glaring at me with their harsh and bitter eyes. Then the lady kicked me in the side, and before I face planted into the dirt, she yanked my hair to keep me up. Soon, everyone was joining in, beating me up like a rag doll. 10 minutes had passed and I was bruised all over, and I had a few cracked ribs. I opened my eyes, to see that I was completely abandoned, my body against a cracked wall. I think that they threw me against the wall sometime, due to blood dripping from my head. I passed out from blood loss, with the last thing I saw was a blonde boy, no older than me, looking at me, with his deep but bright blue eyes filled with acknowledgment of my pain.

_Naruto's POV_

When all the people left, I saw a girl, lying on the floor, bruised up and bloody against the wall. She was just like me! Looking at her reminded me of when the meanies beat me up… Should I take her to my house? Maybe she'll become my friend if I help her?! Ok, I'm going to help this girl, and then she'll become my friend! I walked over to her, and looked at her. It looks like she passed out… Oh, well. I'll just help her heal up at my house! I picked her up (A/N: Hikari is really light, because of her hollow bones, so this helps her fly.), and took her to my house. I was smiling, because now I could make a new friend!

_Hikari POV_

When I woke up, I immediately felt really sore, and my head was _pounding_. I also realized that I wasn't at my apartment. As soon as I realized I was on someone else's bed, I did what came to me naturally. I screamed. Then the boy I saw yesterday came running and covered my mouth with his hand, effectively shutting me up. I stared at him, asking for an explanation with my eyes.

"Good morning! My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" He told me with a smile, while removing his hands from my mouth.

"Um, hi… My name's Hikari, Hikari Tenshi. Where am I?" I smiled back at him. He seemed nice…

"You're at my house! I brought you here after I saw what happened yesterday, and realized, you're a lot like me…" Naruto exclaimed, getting slightly sadder with each word.

"…Do you want to be my friend?" He told me, with curiosity, and a little bit of hope in his voice. I smiled a smile so big, my face should've split in half. This time, it was a genuine smile, instead of a forced one I usually give to reassure Hokage-sama.

"Of course I do!" We barely knew each other, but he helped me, so he has to be good, right?

We both smiled real smiles, and got to know each other a lot better after that day. We found out that we really have a lot in common, like our birthday, and the fact that the swings are the best thing at the park, and so much more! When we told Hokage-sama about our friendship, he looked really, really happy. Our apartments are even close to the others too! What a coincidence. I was so happy to have a friend, that even the villager's glare didn't feel so harsh anymore! I became really close friends with Naruto after that day. I even told him about my wings, and he loved them! He said that they made me look like an angel. To make it even better, were both going to the Ninja Academy, and were in the same class! My life couldn't get any better after that day…

**A/N: So, how do you like my first chapter? Boring? Fun? Interesting? Tell me in a review or PM! I really hope you liked it. I think I made it really long for a prologue, don't you think? If you're wondering why Hikari is kind of mature for an 8 year old, it's because she has to grow up, because acting like her age won't help her that much. Even though Naruto is still immature. Well, I really hope you liked it. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What's up, people? I'm glad to see that some people like this story so far! I'd like to thank krikanalo for following and reviewing. Also, thank you aochikku, for the nice compliment. Plus, plenty of lines from episodes will be used for chapters now. They'll be slightly different, because of Hikari.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, because if I did, well, that would be a disaster. ONTO THE STORY!**

_Enter: Hikari Tenshi, and Naruto Uzumaki! _

_(Hikari POV)_

Waiting in a room full of noisy kids by myself is _not_ fun. Naruto is late as usual, probably because he was pranking someone, considering that he was tied up in the front of the classroom. Also, my wings have grown pretty big since I was 8, and to hide them, I used the Henge no Jutsu (A/N: That's how you say it, right?) to cover them up. Right now, though, Naruto is getting lectured, and… now we have to review the one of my _favorite_ techniques, the Henge no Jutsu, since Naruto missed it. Don't get me wrong, but sometimes, I kind of wish that Naruto didn't do so much pranking, and more training with me. I'm so selfish. Both Sakura and Sasuke transformed into Iruka, and now it was Naruto's turn. I heard Ino and Shikamaru say some mean stuff at him, but I knew I couldn't say anything. I had to cover my eyes when Naruto used his 'Sexy' Jutsu on Iruka-sensei. And guess what? I figured out that my teacher is a pervert. Naruto was laughing his head off until Iruka started yelling at him about wasting his talents on Jutsu like that. Well, now it's my turn. I transformed into the 3rd Hokage, just to be different. Iruka-sensei congratulated me.

Later on, I went with Naruto to help him scrub off the paint from the Hokage Monuments.

"Naruto, you're not going home until every drop of paint is cleaned off. Hikari, you can go home anytime, since this wasn't your fault." I smiled up to him, but Naruto's next comment saddened me.

"So what! It's not like anyone besides Hikari is waiting at home for me!" I sighed, knowing how much loneliness those words used to carry. Iruka must've sensed this, so he offered us Ichiraku's Ramen as a prize for cleaning up the Monuments. That really made Naruto happy, since Naruto is _obsessed _with ramen.

I ate my ramen quickly, since I had to spar with Neji later on today. I told Naruto that I was leaving early, and that I'd meet him at home later on at night. He seemed a bit sad, but said it was okay anyways. After saying bye to Ayame-oneesan, Teuchi-san, Iruka-sensei, and Naruto, I left for my spar. Okay, so, here's the story. One time, when I was about ten, Neji called me a weakling. I got pretty mad, so I demanded him to fight me. His pride wouldn't let him down, and he kept on telling me 'It's fate that I'm going to win this fight.' And stuff like that. So ever since I beat him, he's been going on about how he will get his revenge and beat me. So now, here we are, for the umpteenth time. It's not even a fight anymore. I just call it spars now, because they end pretty quickly.

After the spar, and Neji's defeat, I went to check up on Naruto. It looks like he had a nice meal, considering how much he's snoring. I went home, and had an apple before I went to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about the Graduation Exams. What if he didn't pass? How could I possibly leave him behind? My last thought before slipping into sleep was 'What if he does pass, but were not on the same team?' If we were separated, we would spend less and less time with each other… I fell asleep, thinking about the loneliness about not having Naruto by my side.

This morning, I couldn't have been more excited! I took a quick (but cold) shower, then changed into a long, white sleeveless shirt, decorated with silver on the edges. Black, thin shorts that went down to my knees accompanied my outfit. Simple white ninja sandals were on my feet, and my snow white hair was cut to my lower back. It grew really long (all the way down to my knees) so I had to cut to where it usually was. It was straight until my neck, then began to get wavy as it fell down my back. I braided my long hair with a silver ribbon I found a while back. My wings were now shiny and clean after the shower, but I had to hide them in the Henge still. Maybe when I trust my teammates enough I'll release the Jutsu. I brushed my teeth, and then looked at the mirror. Today my eyes were a bright and shiny blue, with gold surrounding my pupil (A/N: Think of a solar eclipse). I packed 3 apples for later, and ate one for now. As soon as I left the house, Naruto joined me to the walk to the Academy. He was literally bouncing off the walls in joy. I don't even think he noticed the usual glares we received, or he just ignored them. Probably both.

As soon as we got to class. Iruka-sensei announced that the final exam was going to be the Clone Jutsu. Right now, I was panicking. This was Naruto's worst technique. I could tell that Naruto lost all of his hope for passing the exam. So, I tried to help him.

"Naruto, it's ok. I know that you worked really hard to make this Jutsu better. Just make at least three, and you'll be fine. I promise."

"Thanks, Hikari. You really know how to cheer me up." Even with his mask on, I could still tell he was doubting himself. When his name was called up, I was hyperventilating. I couldn't help it! Naruto could possibly fail, and here I am, sitting, having a panic attack. When Naruto came out depressed and angry, my heart broke. He wouldn't even talk to me when I tried to comfort him. When they called my name, probably looked like someone close to me died. I could feel my eyes change to a very dull blue, with barely any gold to accent it. I didn't know how many I created, due to my depressed state, but they congratulated me while staring at me in shock. I picked a headband that was different than the others. The cloth was a dull grey, instead of a navy blue. I left, to see Naruto on the swing. I walked up to him, but he didn't even notice. What I told him got his attention.

"You can wear my headband for now, Naruto…" He looked up to me, and smiled, but said

"Nah, it's ok. It's yours, you earned it. I want to where one that I earned by myself." His words made me sad, because I knew he was hurting inside. He told me to meet him at his house, so I left him. I should've known not to leave him, but I didn't want to hurt him more than he already was.

I went to his house after picking up some groceries. I hate having to transform myself to other people just so I can get food for Naruto and me, but unless I want rocks on my side, I had to leave my comfort zone. I decided to make onigiri with tonkatsu, since it was easy to make, and it didn't take too long. While I was cooking, I was thinking about Naruto. I couldn't get his sad face out of my mind, and to make it worse, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, and soon. Even when Naruto got back, that terrible feeling wouldn't leave. After Naruto and I finished our dinner, he thanked for making a nice meal, and I left to my house. I don't know why, but I decided to spy on Naruto, just to make sure he was ok. When I heard him talking to Mizuki-sensei, I heard him say something about the Forbidden Scroll. I knew something was wrong, very wrong with him mentioning it.

At night, I heard plenty of shinobi outside of my apartment. When I heard Naruto's name, I changed as fast as I could and started looking for him. I had a feeling he was somewhere in the woods, where he usually trains. When I found him, I didn't make myself known, not yet at least. I waited until someone else found him just in case. Big mistake. When Iruka-sensei got there I was relieved. It's a crazy ability he has, to find him before any other ninja does. I stayed hidden, wanting to know the real reason why Naruto stole the scroll. As soon as I heard 'Mizuki-sensei told me about it!' All I could think was 'TRAITOR!' I released the Henge and flew down there. I almost scolded Naruto for thinking that, but a plenty of kunai flew our way. Naruto and I were pushed out of the way before any kunai stabbed us. Iruka-sensei wasn't so lucky.

"Iruka-sensei!" I yelled out in surprise as a kunai embedded itself into his leg. Now Naruto was forced to who to give the scroll to. Then the traitor told Naruto about the Nine-Tails sealed inside of him. At that moment, I was so confused. Naruto had a demon in his gut? Wha? It was a secret? That's some sick joke to play on a kid. But now almost everything was clear. Why everybody hated him, why nobody would even look at him if it wasn't a glare… What about me though? Why do they hate me? In my moments of shock, confusion, and realization, I barely heard the traitor tell Naruto to die.

"NARUTO!" I flew as fast as I could, and covered both Iruka-sensei and Naruto. When the giant shuriken hit me in the stomach, my back landed with a thump against Iruka's back. My wings landed limp on both of their sides, covering them completely. I fell to the side, and the shuriken went deeper inside of me, and I was starting to lose blood even faster than before. I couldn't hear what they were saying, as my giant wound and blood loss were making me lose consciousness. The last thing I saw was a wave of kunai hit both me and Iruka-sensei. I didn't even feel the pain anymore.

I awoke to Naruto's tears on my face, and violent shaking. I coughed a little blood into my arm, and told him

"Hey, how's it going?" with a raspy voice. Naruto broke into a smile, and started to shake me even more. Naruto told me about how he beat up the filthy traitor to a bloody pulp, and how we get to go to Ichiraku's today. It wasn't 'till he stopped talking that I saw his headband.

"Naruto! You have a headband!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah! Iruka-sensei gave it to me and said I graduated! I bet it was because I made so many Shadow Clones!"

He was now his bright and cheery self, and I was now a lot happier, because now maybe we could be on a team together! I was so distracted, I totally forgot about my injured stomach, and all the now healing cuts on my arm. I wish that moment cold last forever, because now was one of the only times we didn't have to worry about the villagers, or how were going to get to the academy without having stones or rocks chucked at us. I knew, that that happy memory would forever be cherished, no matter how lost we are.

**A/N: Hikari was unconscious most of the time Naruto and Iruka were celebrating. J I hope you liked it, even though it was basically the first episode with Hikari moments and in her POV. I'm sorry I suck so much at dialogue and such, it's pretty hard for me. Well see you next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Nothing exciting in the Author's Note today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

_Team 7 Together! Friendship Problems…_

Today was the day. Orientation. I woke up bright and early today, in order to look my best. I took my daily refreshing shower, brushed my teeth, put my hair in its signature braid, the usual. I put on my daily outfit and headed into the kitchen. I took a ripe banana from the fruit bowl and ate it before heading out. My new headband was hanging loosely around my neck, with a bright gleam to it. I left my apartment, knowing that Naruto was probably already there, because I took so long getting prepared. I walked on the rooftops, enjoying the bright sun, and wondered who would be on my team. When I finally got to the academy, I sat in between Emo and Naruto. As soon as Ino and Sakura rushed into the room, I knew things were going to get ugly. Naruto was grinning but blushing at Sakura, but she was just going to reject him… again. I don't get what he sees in her. I mean, all she does is hit him and insult him when he's trying to be nice to her. I doesn't make any sense. 'Boys' I rolled my eyes at the thought, but giggled a little to myself. I didn't notice Emo-boy staring at me until Sakura came rushing over, about to ask if she could sit next to Sasuke.

"I don't feel like moving. Especially after what you did to Naruto." I told her, and did she get furious. Ino came over, completely ignoring me, arguing with Sakura that she was going to where I was. And that's when all the fan girls started to crowd and argue with each other. Sometimes I wish people could see me so that they would go away. Then, Naruto crouched in front of our oh-so-popular Uchiha, glaring at him. They got into a stare contest, and that kid just _had _to push Naruto, didn't he? It was the most embarrassing thing I ever saw. Uchiha and Naruto kissing. What an eye sore. The fan girls were practically steaming with rage, and poor Naruto, was the target or their anger. And I was ignored, again. I swear, sometimes, I have to check in the mirror to see if I really exist, because the way they treat me really puts me down.

As Iruka-sensei was telling us the team members, he told us that since there was an even number of students, one team would have a 4 members, not including the Jonin sensei. Right now, I was really getting my hopes up on being on the same team as Naruto. When he called out Team 7's members, I was having a mix of emotions.

"Squad 7. Naruto, Uzumaki. Sakura, Haruno…" Right then, I was excited, slightly disappointed, and really tense.

"…Sasuke, Uchiha, and Hikari Tenshi." I sighed in relief. I was with Naruto! But, I was with a fan-girl, AND Rooster Hair. Hopefully they don't get to full of themselves, because I'm not standing for it. Then, Naruto started complaining.

"Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me, have to be with a slug like Sasuke?" I smiled a little. Ah, Naruto, please don't get hurt when you walk right into that one.

"Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores." Everybody was laughing, and I couldn't help it. I cracked a smile. I'm so mean to him.

"To create a balanced group, we put the best student, with the worst student. And in your case two neutrals." Iruka said. Should I get an ice bag for that burn? Nah, Naruto can handle it. Then, Sasuke-teme pushed too far.

"Just don't get in my way, loser." He replied, with his monotone voice. That really effected Naruto, but I decided to let it go on, just to see how he was going to react.

"HEY, what did you say!?"

"Hard of hearing?" But of course, Sakura had to ruin everything.

"Knock it off, Naruto! Sit down!" I sighed. My head was going to be in a lot of pain with all of this going on _every day._

"After lunch, you'll met your new Jonin teachers. Until then, class dismissed."

We all left to eat lunch. When I went outside, Naruto was heading for Sakura, completely forgetting about me and what happened. I overheard their conversation.

"Hey, Sakura! Since were in the same group together, I was wondering if we could have lunch together, you know, and get to know each other!"

"Why would I eat lunch with you? How did that thought even cross your mind?" So he wanted to go eat with her instead of me? I stayed a little longer, hoping this conversation would end nicely.

"But were in the same group so I thought that, you know, I just thought…"

"Naruto, you're annoying." She deadpanned. She walked off not seeing his depressed expression. I left, feeling left behind. I went to go to sit on a rooftop, by myself. It looks like he's going to forget all about me.

_"The first two the angel ever bonds with, she'll share their pain, their burden…" _A voice said in my head. I've been having weird voices in my head lately. Shows how well I'm doing. I moped around, hoping I could do something to cheer me up. Then, I saw Sakura speaking to Sasuke about me and Naruto.

"You know why Naruto is so annoying? And why Hikari is so quiet? Because they weren't raised right. They don't have a mother or father, no one to teach them from right from wrong. Think about it! They just do whatever they want, whatever comes into their head!" I almost at the point of tears from anger, and sadness. Here she was right in front of my face!

"If I did things like they do, forget it! I mean, my parents would get mad and I would get in trouble! So of course I don't do it!" What about right now, huh? Didn't your oh so wonderful parents teach you from being mean to other people right in front of their face? Tears were streaming down my face slowly.

"But if you don't have parents to tell you, how would you know?" They came faster down my face, and I ran back to the academy as fast as I could, with tears flying. Why are people so mean to us?

_"An angel, who can burn and destroy the leaf, or help it grow…" _Not now, voice! Can't you see that I'm busy crying me eyes out?

When I got back to the academy, I wiped the tears from my face, and sat down in my seat, with my head down. I still had about a few minutes before the Jonin came, so I was okay, for now. When Sasuke came, he gave a long look at my puffy eyes, and turned away. Jerk. Can't you see when someone needs comforting? Sheesh. Naruto came in, but I completely ignored him. Why are boys such jerks? I moved away after almost everybody left, except us. My eyes were back to normal, but I was still upset with my teammates. Naruto was still his cheery self even though I was moping around by myself. He started looking out the door, doing who knows what.

"Naruto! Just sit down!"

"I don't want to! How come our teacher is the only that's late. I'm ready to roll, believe it!" My heart just sank with each word. He's not even worried about me? Only about our teacher's lateness? I smacked my forehead against the desk. Why me? …

"The other's group already met their teachers, and took off on some adventure! And Iruka-sensei's gone too!" I was starting to get angry now…

"I know… Hey! What are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed. I looked up, seeing Naruto put a dirty eraser in between the door, giggling to himself.

"Naruto. Take it off, now." I said, letting him know I was about to explode with a barely restrained calm voice. He looked at me and shivered, and followed my instructions.

"Now sit down and wait. He's coming soon." He sat down like he was told. Sakura and Sasuke stared at me, shocked, but I just glared back, telling them I was _not_ in the mood. They turned away quickly, surprised by my harsh gaze (or what you could call surprised for an Uchiha Emo). And just like my predictions, he came in, sticking his head in first. But of course, Naruto and Sakura just had to yell-

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Hmm, how can I put this…? My first impression of this group… You're a bunch of idiots." I seethed inside. How could he call all of us idiots? It was only the others.

"Alright, how about you introduce yourselves? One at a time." We were on the roof of the building, huddled together.

"Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say?" Stupid comment, Sakura.

"Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies, things like that." Duh, Sakura.

"Why don't you tell us first? I mean, before we tell you stuff about us, so we could see how it's supposed to work?" Naruto, don't be the center of attention yet. It's not your turn.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." Secretive. That's all I can say about him.

"You on the right, you first." He said, while looking at Naruto.

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen, and I really like Ichiraku's Ramen! But I hate the three minutes you have to wait when you put the water in the ramen. My hobbies are eating different ramen and comparing them! My dream for the future is to become the best Hokage! Believe it!" All you think about is ramen, huh, Naruto?

"Ok, next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like, uh, I mean, the person I like is…" She turned to Emo and blushed.

"Uh, my hobbies, uh…" Again, blushing towards the raven.

"My dreams for the future!" She giggled and squealed at Sasuke. Fan-girl.

"So, what do you hate?" Kakashi asked, not very interested.

"Naruto!" She yelled out, sounding more annoying than ever.

"You, boy. Your next."

I tuned him out until Kakashi-sensei called me out.

"My name's Hikari Tenshi. I like doves, sleeping, and training. I hate telling people secrets, and people who hate people for no reason, and a lot of people in this village." I looked at Sakura after that.

"My hobbies are reading, training, and sparring. I might not look it, but I do." Flying is a nice hobby, too.

"My dreams for the future is to help this village be better, and being the best kunoichi. Ever." I ended, and everybody was staring at me. I looked at my knees, pretending I was alone.

"Hm. Your each unique, and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?"

"It's a task, which the 5 of us will do together. A survival exercise." I groaned. I don't think this is going to end up good.

"I thought we were going to do a real mission, not more practice." Sheesh, Sakura, don't you know anything?

"This is not going to like your previous training."

"What kind of training is it, sensei?" Naruto asked, obviously excited about the training we were going to do. I kind of was to, if you want to know.

"Of the 27 graduates only 9 will become real genin. The others will fail and go back to the academy. This is to weed out the ones who need more training. And the chance you will fail is at least 66%." Kakashi said, while laughing strangely to himself.

"See, didn't I tell you, you weren't like it? Meet me at the designated training area at 5 am. And bring your ninja gear." Naruto was seething, upset because his hard work was almost all for nothing.

"That's it, you're dismissed. Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast. Or else, you'll puke."

**A/N: So how was it? A little bit longer than last chapter, for making it so far. See you next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating! I was pretty busy, and away from my computer, so I couldn't update! Anyways, hope you like this chapter, I worked really hard to get all the action in.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, because who would let soon to be 7****th**** grader own an anime/manga? **

**Onto the story!**

_The Bell Test! Secrets Revealed?(Hikari Pov)_

I woke up at around 5 am, not really worrying about being late. I took my daily shower, brushed, my teeth, and a light breakfast of fruit salad. While I was brushing my long hair, I couldn't help but wonder what type of test we were going to have. If I failed, I would get sent to the academy. I have to work really hard on this test, no matter what! I hope Naruto will help me pass this test… There's no point if only one of us passes, because then how would we spend time together? I stopped thinking about such negative thoughts while packing my shuriken and kunai set into my leg pouch. I put on my headband around my neck, and headed out as soon as I grabbed a few fruits for later, because I was positive nobody would've eaten any breakfast. I was wondering about my wings… Should I keep them hidden? Or should I reveal them to my maybe teammates as soon as possible? I decided on hiding them while walking to the training area, then release the Henge so I can fight at my full potential if we do have to fight each other or something. I can't wait to use my new Jutsu!

As soon as I got to the training area, the sun was just above the horizon, letting the first fresh and pure rays of sunlight streak across the land. It seemed I was the last one there, besides Kakashi-sensei. Naruto was yawning like there was no tomorrow, Sasuke was in his usual broody state, and Sakura was staring at Sasuke, again. Since there was nothing else to do, I started to do some slightly basic/advanced Taijustu katas, to warm up. I then started doing the leaf exercise. I meditated while having plenty of leaves on my body, sticking them on with pure chakra. It was to increase my chakra control, even though it was already average. An hour later, Kakashi finally got here. I left my meditation position, and listened to the conversation.

"Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"I'm sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

Naruto and Sakura groaned in annoyance, and Sasuke and I just glared at him. Why does he always copy me? Kakashi walked over to a timer.

"Well, let's get started. This timer is set for noon. You assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." He jingled the bells, but I noticed, there was only three bells.

"If you can't get these bells by noon, then you go without lunch. You get tied to a post, and you'll watch me eat mine in front of you."

Everybody's stomach was growling, except mine. So glad I ate that fruit salad. Then Sakura asked Kakashi why there was only three bells if there was four of us. Then he told us that a least one of us are going to be sent back to the academy. My mood fell slightly but I was still determined to take a bell, no matter what!

"You can use any weapon including shuriken, if you're not prepared to kill me, then you won't be able to take the bells." Mixed reactions responded that sentence, including a snarky remark from Naruto. Kakashi then pushed it a little by calling Naruto a loser.

"When I say start, you can begin." Naruto then attacked with a kunai as soon as Kaka-sensei finished his sentence, but he caught Naruto, then put his own kunai to his throat.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say stat yet." He pushed Naruto away, and Sakura and Sasuke stepped back a bit.

"Get Ready… Start."

I jumped away as soon as I could and dashed into the forest. I concealed my chakra, and hid behind a few thick trees to hide myself better. I made a big enough hole in the leaves so I could see the field, but small enough so no one could see me from the field. I heard Kakashi say something about shinobi being able to conceal their movements, and hide effectively. I started searching for Naruto's chakra signal, but I found him starting a fight with Kakashi. Kakashi reached for a weapon, while saying-

"Shinobi Battle Techniques: Part 1. Taijutsu, the physical part." He grabbed a small orange book, and when I read the title, I almost blew my cover. Why does every single teacher have to be a pervert? Naruto punched and kicked, and Kakashi blocked or dodged without even lifting his gaze from the pervy book. While Naruto took a moment to realize where his opponent was, Kakashi was behind him, making the Tiger seal. I heard Sakura yelling at Naruto to get out of the way, but our sensei already had the gleam in his eye.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu! A Thousand Years of Death!" He shoved his fingers up his butt, and Naruto flew away, ungracefully. He fell into the river, and stayed there for a few seconds. Then, two shuriken flew out of the water, but Kakashi grabbed them like it was nothing. Soon, Naruto dragged himself out of the water, panting. He was completely soaked, and by the looks of it, drained of energy. I then realized that it was an act, because it turns out that the Naruto that came out of the river was a Kage Bunshin, and a lot more came out of the river. While Kakashi was slightly bragging, another Naruto grabbed him from behind, which caught him completely off guard. As soon as they were about to punch Kakashi, our sensei used a Replacement Jutsu to get out of the Naruto clone's grasp. When the horde realized what happened, they turned on each other, attacking whoever came close to them. Naruto released the Jutsu, revealing a beat up original. Something caught Naruto's eye, and when he went to go check it out, he got trapped. Again. When Kakashi was attacked with a wave of weapons, courtesy of the Uchiha, and replace himself with a log, I ran down and cut the rope that tied Naruto to the tree. He fell with a thump, then sort of thanked me for helping him.

"Naruto, we have to work together, that's the only way we even have a chance of defeating a Jonin like Kakashi." He grumbled a bit, because I told him he had to work with Sasuke, but at least I got him to come with me. We hid into the trees again, and I focused on my chakra. I started to gather my chakra into my eyes and ears, and then searched for Sasuke first. As soon as I found him, a piercing shriek rang through the air, and broke my concentration. Dammit, Sakura! I held Naruto's hand and dragged him through the forest, and after a minute or two, we found him. Stuck underground, with only his head sticking out.

"Need help, _Sasuke-kun?_" I purred, with a fan-girl squeal to follow. I smirked at his grimace. While Naruto was laughing his head off, I walked over to him, about to offer him a deal.

"You know, I can help you, _and _give you this nice, delicious peach._ If_, you cooperate with your soon to be teammates. Or, we can leave you here, and follow through with my plan without you. What do you choose, pretty boy?" I offered, with a slightly dangerous tone to my voice. I tossed the peach up in the air and caught it. I smiled when his stomach growled.

"… Fine." I dug him up, and handed him the peach. I gave an orange to Naruto, and while they were eating their fruits, Sakura walked by.

"Sasuke-kun! You're alright! What are you doing hanging out with these losers?" She asked. I almost punched her in the face, but I settled for a nice, menacing, growl.

"You know, instead of threatening the person that was going to give you_ food, _and help you become a genin, you should be bowing down to me, before I punch you all the way to next week! So, either follow me and the rest of the team, or starve and be sent to the academy?" I was really starting to lose it with her. She backed down, and I gave her my apple reluctantly. As soon as they finished their snack, I started telling them the plan. Kakashi won't even know what hit him. I chuckled evilly in my head, and smiled a smile that should've split my face in half…

"Sasuke, you know what to do, right?"

"Hn."

I jumped into the field, right in front of Kakashi, and attacked. He blocked and dodged most of hits, but once in a while, I would get a lucky shot. He punched me, and I heard a poof of smoke. My eyes widened. _'MY WINGS!' _I thought. I totally forgot about the Henge! Oh no, oh no, oh no! He stared at my tightly folded wings.

"What? Fight me! No distractions, remember!" He walked over to me, and I backed away. I took another step back, but realized he was right behind me. I tried to run away, but he grabbed me. I squirmed in his grasp, but failed to get away.

"Hikari. What… is on your back?" He grabbed the tip of my wings and spread them out. I could feel everybody staring at me. I flapped my wings to get away, and I managed to catch him off guard. When I turned around, I saw his stunned face.

"Fāsutofuraito: Suchīru-wa!" I whispered, and my wings began to glow, and all the feathers hardened into a deadly steel. I wrapped them around me, then opened them quickly, sending sharp steel feathers flying towards Kakashi-sensei. My wings soon returned to normal. While he was distracted, I yelled at my teammates, trying to make them get back on task. Then, everybody attacked Kakashi-sensei, and while he was distracted with Naruto, I grabbed the bells and yanked them off. The sound of jingling bells rang through the air and everybody stopped. I smiled, then tossed a bell to everybody else. They were still staring at me, either from my Jutsu, my wings, or the fact that I don't have a bell. Probably from all three, except for Naruto. When Kakashi focused on us again, I didn't expect him to say this.

"You all pass." Naruto and Sakura gawked at him, but Sasuke just widened his eyes. I for once, was having another panic attack. Naruto had to calm me down, telling me it was okay. As soon as I calmed down though, Kakashi-sensei told me he wanted to, talk, with me. I walked away with him, thinking about the worst things that could possibly happen. We arrived at a Memorial stone.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked, practically quivering in fear.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" I shook my head, afraid that I might stutter.

"You are very special girl, Hikari. Not just because you have your wings." I looked at him, then saw him staring at the names carved into the beautiful stone.

"I can see your leadership, your potential, waiting to be uncovered, but, something is blocking it from coming out. I'm here to help you, Hikari. Remember that." I nodded, not entirely sure where this has gone.

"I'm glad to have you on my team. Now, go eat lunch with your teammates, okay?" I nodded, then headed off with my new, but crazy family. When I sat down I was bombarded with questions. I answered truthfully, and happiness filled the empty hole my loneliness had left behind.

**A/N: So, how did you like it? If you enjoyed it, tell me in the reviews! If you hated this chapter, tell me! I don't care! Anything makes me happy, kay? Remember that.**

**Fāsutofuraito: Suchīru-wa. Means First Flight: Steel Feathers. A Jutsu Hikari created. Don't think that just because she has wings means that she can't use them! She has a wide variety of Jutsu that use her wings. Fāsutofuraito: Suchīru-wa hardens all of her feathers into sharp steel ones, which are thrown at the target. They follow their target until it hit's its mark, or if it's intercepted by another weapon made out of steel or stronger metals. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Kay, special thanks to aochikku, reviewers, followers, and all the other people I'm too lazy to mention right now. So… disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden… **

_A Dangerous Mission! Journey to Nami no Kuni!_

"Sasuke. I'm at point B."

"Sakura, I'm at point C"

"Hikari. At point D."

"… Naruto, I'm at point A, believe it!"

"Your slow, Naruto."

We were on another D-rank mission, were we had to return a lost pet, a cat named Tora. Kakashi-sensei was leading the mission, and pinpointing the Tora's location.

"Okay, squad 7… The target has moved!" We all followed the cat as quickly as we could, and when it stopped, we hid behind a tree.

"I'm ready." I whispered, and all at once, we jumped to get the cat. Naruto got it, and it started scratching his face. I couldn't help but laugh a little at the cat's victory.

We arrived at the Hokage's office to collect our pay, but Naruto started complaining about how he wanted to go on a real mission, and not someone's chores. I think Hokage-sama was saying something, but Naruto was telling us about yesterday's ramen flavor, and today's ramen. Surprisingly enough, the old man actually gave us a C-rank mission, after all of Naruto's complaining. We were assigned to protect a master bridge builder, and take him back to his village in Nami no Kuni. When he entered, the stench of sake passed by my nose. I almost gagged when I saw the source of the disgusting smell. It was an old man, who looked like he was having a hangover. In his hand was a large bottle of sake, which quickly grew empty with each large swig he drank.

"What the- a bunch of little snot-nosed kids?" He drank another messy gulp of his bottle of sake, and continued.

"You. The little one with the idiotic look on your face. You really expect me to believe you're a ninja?" When Naruto asked who that was, we all measured each other. I was the tallest, with Sasuke coming in second. Sakura was barely half an inch shorter than Sasuke, and Naruto, well… he was the shortest. When he realized this, he tried to attack the client, but Kakashi-sensei stopped him. Goodness. I wouldn't know how he could've made it if Kakashi wasn't there. Our client told us about himself. His name was Tazuna, and he has to return to his village so he could build a bridge to change the world.

We left the gates of the village, and Naruto was literally bouncing up and down.

"Hey! Am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!" As soon as Tazuna said that, Naruto's mood fell considerably. I could practically feel his anger.

"He's with me, and I'm a Jonin, so you don't need to worry." I bet you can guess who said that.

"Hey! Never insult a ninja, it's a big mistake! And I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm going to be Hokage and you'll look up to me! My name's Naruto Uzumaki, remember it!"

"Hokage are powerful and wise. You're puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage I'll sprout wings and fly." I took a step back at that sentence. Sheesh, why do people use metaphors like that? They're not even true!

We had to walk at a very slow pace for Tazuna's sake. Then, Sakura had to drag us into a _very_ long conversation about how certain lands have ninja systems to protect them, and other ones have natural protection from the surrounding nature. He also told us about how Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth), Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire), Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind), Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water), and Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning), or the Five Great Shinobi Nations have their own hidden villages to protect the land. Only the leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name Kage, which means shadow. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage. These are the leaders. The five that rein over thousands of ninja. After that long speech, Kakashi-sensei reassured us that there were no ninja battles in a C-rank mission. While we were walking, I saw puddle on the road, even though it hasn't rained in a while. I ignored it, and kept on walking between Naruto and Sasuke. When I heard the familiar sound of metal on flesh, I turned around to see Kakashi get slaughtered. It was a bloody mess. Sakura screamed, I gasped. Then, the two men were behind Naruto, laughing like if this was a game.

"Now it's your turn." They said, and then got prepared to kill Naruto. I thought he could handle this, but he froze up, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him away, while Sasuke tied down their chains with a shuriken and kunai. As soon as Naruto was out of the way, I jumped in to help Sasuke beat up or attackers. He kicked them to me, and I punched one to the ground as soon as he came near me. The other one got past me, and Sasuke had to jump in front of Sakura and Tazuna. While I was watching, I kept my feet on the guy's hands and his head down with one hand, with the other hand keeping a kunai to his neck. Kakashi-sensei grabbed the one heading over to the rest of my team, then came over to pick up mine.

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away, I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that." Tazuna gave a sigh of relief, probably because we actually saved him. I walked over to the rest of my teammates, and Kakashi praised me, Sasuke, Sakura. I beamed, while Sasuke just acted like himself, and Sakura smiled. Sasuke turned to Naruto and said-

"Hey, you're not hurt are you? Scaredy-cat." With a smirk and a mocking tone. Naruto was about to attack him, but Kakashi stopped him by telling him that there was poison in that cut on his hand. Oh, and Kakashi and Tazuna needed to 'talk'. Ooh, someone's in trouble! I giggled at Tazuna's misfortune.

Kakashi tied up our attackers and informed us that they were chunin. He told us that their specialty is relentless attack, where they fight no matter the sacrifice. He figured out their ambush by the puddle on the road. When Tazuna asked why he let us genin fight, he told him that he needed to figure out what they were after. If he took them out quickly, he would've learned nothing. He figured either it was a ninja against ninja battle, or, they were after Tazuna, the master bridge builder. We figured out that we were lied to, and that this mission should've been at least a B-rank. Sakura mentioned that maybe we should go home, because both Naruto's hand and the ranking of this mission. I almost lashed at out at Sakura, but Naruto beat me to it. He stabbed his hand with a kunai, effectively getting the poison out, and caused a minor deal of blood loss.

"Why am I so different?! Why am I always … ugh! I worked so hard to get here! Pushing myself until it hurt! Training alone, or with Hikari, for hours! Anything to get stronger, to reach my dream! I will never back down again, and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, and I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound, I make this pledge. Believe it. Bridge-builder, I will complete this mission, and protect you with this kunai knife. A real ninja never gives up and neither will I! Don't you guys worry about me, now let's go!" I'm so proud of you Naruto!

"Naruto, uh, that was really cool how you took out the poison out and all, but if you lose any more blood, you're going to die." Naruto looked like he was going to pass out.

"Good idea to stop the bleeding now. Seriously." Kakashi said, in an almost joyful tone. Then, Naruto started panicking. Kakashi-sensei grabbed his hand, and started to look at the wound, deep in thought. Naruto had to remind him that the cut needed to be bandaged so he could actually start doing something. I sighed in relief, knowing that Naruto was going to be okay. I turned, to see Sasuke staring at me. He immediately turned away, but I managed to see his face in a scowl. What is wrong with him?

**A/N: Aah! The chapter's too short today! Oh, well. I'll make tomorrow's chapter longer to make up for today's. See you next time! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey peoples… Are you guys excited for this chapter? I hope you are, because I really tried to make it longer to make up for the day… before yesterday's (?) shortness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither series, because if I did, I would make an Ichiraku's Ramen stand in every city of the world!**

_The Assassin of the Mist! _

We rode along the grey, murky water in silence. I spent most of the time staring at the old geezer. When we reached the bridge, I stared up at its vastness. My eyes widened slightly, but I stopped looking at the bridge and saw him smirking at me. Why the nerve- And he still expects me to protect him. What an idiot.

"Mister Tazuna, when we reach the pier, I want to ask you something." Kakashi said in a hushed tone.

"If someone is looking for you, I want to know _why_. You have to tell us, or I'm afraid that we will have stop the mission when we drop you off at the pier." We all shifted our gazes to Tazuna, expecting an answer to our sensei's question.

"I have no choice but to tell you. No, I want you to know the truth. Like he said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission." He whispered, and put his head down.

"The man who seeks my life, is a very short man, who casts a very long and deadly shadow." He continued.

"A deadly shadow? Who is it?" Kakashi-sensei questioned. I was wondering the same. A shadow as in popularity wise? Or is it something entirely different?

"You know him. Or at least, I'm sure you heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet, Gato." At this, Kakashi gasped.

"Gato? Of Gato Transport? He's a business leader, everyone knows him!" He quietly exclaimed.

"Gato, he is a very powerful tycoon from a company. It's true, but below that, the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses, he sells drugs, and contraband. It was one year ago, when Gato first set his sights on the Land of Waves. He came into our island and used his vast wealth to take total control over our shipping and transportation. Anyone who tried to stop him or get in his way, simply disappeared." He paused to take a long needed breath. He stopped to see our intent faces, then continued.

"In an island nation, one man controls the sea, controls everything, finance, government, our very lives. But there's one thing he fears. The bridge. When it is complete, it will join us to the land and that will break his control. I, am the bridge-builder." He trailed off, and left us to connect the dots.

"So that's why. You're the one who is going to build the bridge so you're standing in this gangster's way." Sakura concluded, with her hands on her chin.

"If you knew that Gato wants you eliminated, and you knew that ninja would follow you, then why didn't you request for a higher rank mission? Why did you hide that from us?" Kakashi inquired.

"Because the Nami no Kuni is a small and poor nation. Even our nobles have little money." Tazuna finished, with a sad look on his face. So, let me get this straight. Tazuna is being hunted by a complete phsyco who controls over his land, and he's too poor to afford anything higher than a C-rank, and expects us genin to find Chunin and possibly Jonin in order to save his country. Now I know were protecting a man who takes many risks for his country. And I'll protect this vulgar old man with my life.

I voiced my thoughts, and when I finished, Tazuna gave me a half smile. I grinned back, and told him he was in good hands. Everyone agreed with me, but it seems that Kakashi-sensei still has some things to say to old man Tazuna.

When we got off the boat, the man taking us gave us a cold look and left. Jerk. I took a moment to take in my surroundings. Unlike the ugly grey color the water had before, now it was a fresh and clear crystalline blue. Trees grew from the water in certain areas, with beautiful green leaves to make the natural beauty of this area to increase. Houses were all around the dock, they were simple, but yet boosted the natural feel you got once you entered. It was beautiful, and fresh. Very hard to believe that the dock was just the very first part of Nami to be enslaved by a midget.

"Now, take me to my home, and I mean in one peace." Tazuna commanded, like if he wasn't begging us to protect him a few minutes ago. I swear, one day, I'm going to make him pay for being such a jerk. We continued our walk on a road through a slightly thick forest, and Naruto was being extra suspicious, and out of nowhere, he threw a kunai at a poor rabbit. Its snow white fur reminded me of my wings (which were still hidden because of Tazuna). Sakura whacked Naruto's head for almost killing a rabbit.

"Look out!" Instantly took Tazuna down with me, and the giant and thick sword whizzed past our heads. It got stuck in a tree, and then a weird, bandaged man stood on top of it. We all stood up, and Tazuna muttered a quick "Thank you…"

"Well, well. If it isn't Zabuza Momochi. A rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi took a few steps towards the man on the sword, or the so called Zabuza… Naruto ran forward, but Kakashi-sensei stopped him in his tracks, telling him that he was no match for someone like Zabuza. He's supposed to be in a whole other league than we were. Kakashi started to pull his headband up, and when he opened his eye, the red tint of the Sharingan gave me a flashback. A memory that wasn't mine flashed through my mind.

_Unknown Flashback: Death of Obito_

_3 children were running. Running away from a cloud of dust, which would bring the total destruction, of a landslide. It looked like they were running towards me, even though they couldn't see me. The one in the middle, looked a lot like Kakashi, but with bandages completely covering his left eye. To his left, was a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and purple markings on each cheek? To his right, a boy with black (?) hair and eyes, ran beside Kakashi, with a determined look on his face. Kakashi tripped, and the boy picked him up and threw him away from the falling boulder. Just as he was about to get crushed, his Sharingan activated. A massive dust cloud was formed when the boulder made impact. As it cleared, I could only see half of the boy's body, the right side completely crushed. As Kakashi blamed himself for not being a good leader, the newly named Obito started speaking._

_"Are you alright? Rin… Kakashi?" Obito asked. Kakashi came rushing over, and tried to push the rock over._

_"Don't Kakashi… I don't think I can make it… I can't even feel anything…" Obito whispered. I could feel him fading slowly._

_"Dammit! Dammit!" Kakashi started slamming the ground with his fists, and Rin started crying._

_"Oh yeah… I had forgotten… I'm the only one who didn't give you a gift… for becoming Jonin, Kakashi." Obito said, and Kakashi looked up with a wide eye._

_"I was… wondering what to give you… and I just had a thought. Don't worry… It's not some useless, extra baggage… I'm giving you… My Sharingan." Kakashi's eye widened even further._

_"Whatever my village may say… you are a great Jonin. That's what I feel. So please accept it." Obito turned to Rin._

_"Rin… use your medical Ninjutsu. Take the entire eye and transplant… my Sharingan... into Kakashi's left eye." She nodded and motioned towards Kakashi to come closer._

_"I'm… about to die. But I'll become your eye… and see… the future for you." The scene faded, then focused again, on Kakashi. He opened his new Sharingan eye, and prepared to battle._

_End of Scene 1_

It ended. But it seemed like I was still in the exact same moment I was in when I left. Kakashi had just pulled up his headband, and Zabuza was in his sword.

"Obito…" I whispered… and Kakashi looked at me with his eyes. He turned away again, and focused on the enemy.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye… di I get that right?" Zabuza asked, then continued. "It's too bad, huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man." Kakashi-sensei's eyes narrowed, then he yelled out-

"Now, quick! Mangi Formation, protect the bridge-builder! And stay out of this fight." Naruto was confused and then asked what the Sharingan was, and Sasuke explained, that it was a rare power that resides in the eyes. He informed Naruto that the user of this visual eye Doujutsu, can easily comprehend any Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu, and reflect the attack back. The mist started to get very thick, but I still went to my position in the formation. I was on the right, Sakura on the left, Sasuke in the front, and Naruto in the back, all of us with a kunai in hand. Zabuza took out his sword from the tree, and sped off onto the water. He gathered a huge amount of chakra, then vanished. Sakura asked who the man was.

"He is Zabuza Momochi. Ex-leader of the Hidden Mist Assassination Unit. He is the master of the silent-killing technique. You won't even notice 'till you're already dead." Naruto and Sakura paled. The mist as so thick now that I couldn't even see my hand if it was right in front of my face. A chilling voice whispered in the air.

"Eight points. Larux. Spine. Lungs. Liver. Jugular. Subclavian Artery. Knees. Heart. Now, which will be my attack point?" This voice was unmistakably Zabuza's. I inwardly shivered.

A wave of killing intent passed through us, and I recognized it as Kakashi's. I let it pass by me, like if I was being protected. I noticed Sasuke shivering, and all the color in his face drained away. I put my hand on his shoulder, and when he turned to look at me, I smiled, to comfort him.

"It's okay… We're going to be alright." I whispered. I filled my voice with comfort and confidence, to support him. He stared at me, then looked away. Well, I'll take that as a thank you.

"Sakura, calm down. I'll protect you guys with my life. I will not allow my comrades to die." He turned and smiled at us, and my eyes widened in realization. After Obito died… that's probably a vow that he intends to keep, to remember his comrade…

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza whispered, then landed right between us and Tazuna. I yelped as I felt his cold presence behind me. As his blade swung, Kakashi-sensei shoved a kunai into his stomach. Water poured out of the wound, and right behind our sensei, was what I believed to be the original. As the clone burst into a million droplets of water, the original Zabuza swung his sword with a battle cry. It sliced through Kakashi like a hot knife through butter. Before Zabuza could get his hopes up, Kakashi-sensei exploded into a million droplets as well. I recognized it as Zabuza's Water Clone Jutsu. As Zabuza took in what just happened a kunai was pressed to his throat, and I saw Kakashi behind him, with his eye filled with seriousness. I cheered for him in my mind, but on the outside I just smiled for him. My back felt tingly, but I still held the Henge.

"Now it's over. You're finished." Kakashi said. I could hear the slight anger in his voice. Sakura and Naruto cheered, but I kept my hard glare on Zabuza. When he gave out a dark chuckle, I gasped. He gave a speech about how we couldn't finish him off that easily, and another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi-sensei. The one in front of Kakashi burst into water, and Kakashi quickly turned to meet an already attacking Zabuza. He kicked our sensei into the air, then turned to us. He ran towards us, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the spikes laid out on the ground. Sensei sunk into the water, and Naruto yelled out to Kakashi. When our sensei resurfaced, Zabuza was already behind him forming seals.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" He yelled out, and Kakashi was enveloped in a ball of clear water. Zabuza's hand was in the floating ball of water, sustaining it. He chuckled again, and told us that even though it's made out of water, it's as strong as steel. He made another Water Clone, and it encased itself in a cloud of mist, and disappeared. Naruto was kicked back, and his headband flew. The Water Clone stepped on the headband, and called us a bunch of brats. I yelled out Naruto's name, but quickly realized he was okay. I then heard Kakashi-sensei tell us something I never thought he would tell us. He told us to run away, to take the bridge-builder, and to leave him behind. At this, I got really mad.

"Give up?! No way in hell, Kakashi! What happened to 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash', huh?" I yelled out. Naruto soon followed on my rant. I smiled when we won, but I had a really bad feeling about this, despite my words.

**A/N: Oh no! This was supposed to be updated yesterday! I'm becoming a lazy person! Nooo! Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's sort of late. Bye-Bye!**


End file.
